


Thaddy

by Dodo



Series: Forbidden pear [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Cages, Don't copy to another site, Excessive Lube, Inflation, Light Bondage, M/M, Marimo, Size Kink, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: what if Thanos came to earth after ultron? How would the mad titan go about strangling the avengers and prevent the future he saw from happening? by aligning himself with old Thunderbolt.





	Thaddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peppypear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppypear/gifts).



> Thanos X Thaddeus Ross= Thaddy  
> I tried to write crack but pretty sure its just smut
> 
> What's with the marimos? I asked for kinks and pear indicated size, but then also asked for marimos.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Thaddeus looked at the many little moss balls in the tank off to the side. Some of them were barely floating, it was a nice focal point. Light sand with some shiney marble flats and lots of little marimo balls. There were little bodies of shrimp darting within the tank, a few other plants. No fish Thaddeus had a very bad track record with fish.

He tipped over one of the desk trinkets, a magnetic base with a bunch of metal bits that one could form into various shapes. Some of the metal bit skittered off on impact. Life was good he’d won the public over the SHRA had passed. He no longer had to deal with Tony Stark, Captain america was still at large along with his band of criminals.

Stark was locked up in the raft, with a new arc reactor in his chest, and very subdued. The doctors claimed it was shock, interrogation had been unsuccessful. Even the water boarding had failed to get much out of the man. Apparently that had triggered flashbacks, didn’t matter they had Stark locked up nicely. In one of the less technically advanced cells. As possible bait for the good captain, though the injuries to iron man suggested that the captain would not be back for his fallen comrade. 

Didn’t really matter to ross, the Hydra facility had a lot of information on their super serum and that was already being carried out by the top scientists under him. He could rest easy now, though he felt as if it had all been too easy. He looked back at the marimo tank, watching a small ball float up to the top of the tank.

Back to his desk he lifted up the picture frame. Staring back was his great purple boyfriend. Thanos had come to earth a year or so after the chitauri invasion and just after the shit that was ultron. He hadn’t expected to fall in love with a man, much less a huge hulking purple alien; but he had.

Thanos was strong, possibly stronger than the hulk. Though it was the intelligence the ability to have Thanos listen to his issues and then help collaborate ways to get what needed to be done with the least amount of illegal infringements. Thanos was his sounding board, and then some. 

After Karen had died Thaddeus Didn’t think he’d ever love again, but now it was different. Thanos was nothing like Karen, for the most part. They both had the Intelligence, they both had beauty, Karen had birth him his beautiful daughter, and Thanos had helped him birth the new era of superheros.

He adjusted in his seat, thinking back on last night’s dinner. He knew tonight was going to be very good. The gaze Thanos had leveled at him over the chicken risotto promised many things to Thaddeus. That was the only issue was the sheer size of Thanos, they had to plan it out. Thanos couldn’t just bed him, without much prep. Just thinking about Thanos doing that thing with his chin and tongue made him flush. Nipples perking up as he placed the picture frame face down on the desk. Couldn’t indulge right now. 

Unfolding his legs and adjusting in the chair. The weight of the cock cage reminding him of his promise to Thanos not to touch himself. The metal hugged his perineum with a small plug and the arm the separated his balls and attached to the cage. There was a band around his balls as well with just enough pressure not to be a pain if he could keep his arousal from manifesting.

The down side to this contraption was it tugged and bounced when he walked around. Thankfully he’d become acclimated to it for the most part. He did have to urinate in the stall as opposed to a urinal but that really didn’t bother him. He preferred it now the stall was a bit safer less people trying to check you dick out or invading the space as you tried to pee.

He turned down the lights in his office so only the marimo tank had light. It was time to go, to the flat he and Thanos owned, He checked his phone and stopped by the mini mart to pick up the stuff Thanos had asked for, not questioning the items. As there were mostly food oriented, they had already bought the 55 gallon lube barrel from amazon it had been a wise investment, they were already on the second barrel.  
-  
“Welcome home Thaddy,”  
Thanos couched down one hand cupping the jaw of his lover as he pressed a kiss on the lips. Thaddeus’s hand held onto his finger as he pressed his tongue against Thanos’ lips. He parted them and let Thaddeus in and the quite efficiently dominating Thaddy. The hand hold on his finger went slack and Thanos broke the kiss off. Hand moving to the shoulder as he supported the other from buckling onto the floor.

“Come, I’ve made a traditional titan meal. We can discuss tonight’s plans.”  
Thanos took one of the bags to the kitchen with the modest feast laid out on the table. They worked together to put away the purchases and then sat down at the table. Thanos inquired about work and smirked when Thaddeus admitted he spent most of the day thinking about tonight.

“Did you cook all day?”  
“No I had to contact an associate of mine,”  
Thaddeus nodded aware that Thanos was trying to hunt down all of his gems that had been scattered across the universe. Sounded like a video game plot, magic emeralds, picturing Thanos’ associate as a moody red thing didn’t help. 

“Closer to finding another?”  
Thanos sighed, picking up something that looked like a horned melon.  
“We’ve located it, and we know it's there but it looks to be heavily guarded by the people who stole it.”  
Thaddeus perked up.  
“Do you need help?”  
Thanos waved his hand,  
“No-no it will just take longer to extract that is all.”

The nova force would be easily crushed, the power stone will be returned and then Thanos could continue. He knew vaguely where the space stone was and his contacts had informed him of where the reality stone was and then the rest were here on earth. Well besides the soul stone but he could alway get that one last.  
-  
Thaddeus lay on the bed hands gently cuffed to the massive bed frame made to withstand Thano’s weight. They had pulled several ideas from their sex pot jar, fisting however had to be Thaddeus on Thanos as well the purple hands were massive and Thaddeus was pretty sure they wouldn’t fit at all. He had no qualms about fisting Thanos maybe then he could finally satisfy the titan.

Light bondage, had been pulled out as well as oral. Thaddeus waited quietly as Thanos peddled around the room collecting things for the play time.  
“Blindfold or ball gag?”  
“Gag, I’d like to see you.”  
Thanos picked the gag up and placed it on the bed next to the cock cage key, the metal sound, and an alien butt plug that trained his ass to take Thanos. Thaddeus suspected that it might use magic or medicine to make his ass that loose so quickly, as the tow was rather small.

“Open wide for me, there we go.”  
The palm glided along Thaddeus’ cheek once tha gag was in place. The other hand ruffled his hair as Thanos smiled down on him.  
“You’ve been so good, Thaddy. Let me get this off.”

Finally his cock cage would be off his dick twitched in apprehension. Thaddeus tried to hold still as Thanos caressed the metal and unlocked the contraption. Gently tugging it away, leaving Thaddeus’ hole twitching, Which Thanos applied one lubed finger to teasing the rim. Chuckling as the rim tried to take the finger.  
“Not yet,”

Thaddeus watches as Thanos applied some lube to the alien butt plug and gently inserted it. It started the low hum vibration and wasn’t close enough to his prostate just yet. Thanos carefully positioned himself between Thaddeus’ legs as he looked over the growing erection pleased. The other always performed exemplary in this area, adapting to the cockcage hadn’t been to hard. He places one hand on the front of the pelvis letting his thumb lightly press on the sack watching the abdominal muscles contract.

Thaddeus was watching him, his moans muffled by the gag, there was a line of drool glistening in the low light. Thanos applied his tongue to the erect dick using flat broad strokes up and down the shaft. He enveloped the dick, going all the way down to the root. Looking up to see Thaddeus’ eyes closed he held it in his mouth doing nothing till the other returned his eye contact then, with great care he sucked on it.

“Ahhhh,”  
It came around the ball gag Thaddeus cried out hips lifting and arms tugging on the ropes. He was certain Thanos could suck his dick off, the grooved chin was rubbing at his balls and made a delicious sort of friction. Legs quivered as he fought his own body to keep his legs open. Toes curling at the vibrator butt plug picked up it's intensity now it was bumping up against his prostate.

Thanos smiled around the dick holding it with hise index and thumb as he pulled off and tugged on the balls some, Thaddeus shouldn’t come until Thanos was deep in him.  
“I want you to hold it in, this time.”  
He waited till Thaddeus nodded in affirmation and he released his pinch. The other hand stroking at the belly as Thanos planned for the next part. He picked up a hose and the sound, holding them out for Thaddeus to see and letting him pick.

Thaddeus’ eyes went to the hose, unexpectedly. Thanos chuckled.  
“You are treating me well tonight.”  
It connected to the bottom of the vibrator and slowly pump in the lube. Lats time they managed to get enough into Thaddeus to have his belly swell a bit. With that much lube had also made it easier to ride Thaddeus. It was fine if he could walk afterwards, Thanos would take care of him.

Thanos lubed up the sound and placed it into the tip of the penis holding it gently and letting gravity take its course. Since it was a smaller sound than the one they normally used it sank into the urethra easily. He gripped the dick in one hand and pushed it all the way down. Feeling Thaddeus’ legs convuls around him as the other managed to not cum right then.

“Very good, you’ve done so well. Soon.”  
Thanos ran his hands down Thaddeus’ thighs whispering how good Thaddy was doing and he was almost there. How he was so good to Thanos, so willing to try new things.

The vibrator butt plug stopped and thanos carefully pulled it out with a wet pop, Thaddeus’ hole was loose and ready as it twitched from the loss of the toy. He slid his finger into the hole watching Thaddeus intently as he got a second in and scissored the ass while avoiding the prostate. Thaddeus was flush and sweating teeth embedded in the soft rubber of the ball gag. A look was given, and Thanos smiled.

“I do enjoy teasing you, you look so lovely Thaddeus.”  
All spread out and flush, taking him to the edge and not letting go watching the other’s fight himself to keep from coming. It was a lovely sight, Thanos never had a lover like Thaddeus. His other hand had removed his pants and stroked his own dick as he stroked Thaddeus from inside. He managed a third finger and slowly fucked the other with it.

The lube was all over the sheets as it squelched out of Thaddeus’ ass, with each push. The sound moved inside Thaddeus’s dick with each push into the ass, Thanos smiled at the muffled cries the ball gag didn’t do much now. He picked up hose after he removed it from the butt plug and held it to his dick.

Pulling his hand out, and hooking his thumb into the sphincter he pulled it open. And pressed his dick in. there was a soft wet noise as his head entered, pressing down into the supplant body of Thaddeus. Guiding the lube hosein as well and hand pumping more lube into Thaddeus’ body. 

Thanos was fully sheathed now eye closed as he enjoyed the bliss of being in a tight warm spot. He could feel Thaddeus’ muscles flutter around him, it was wonderful. He patted the bulging tummy till he found the hard outlining of his dick. Stroking himself through Thaddeus, moaning and he carefully pulled out and thrust back in, the displaced lube escaping and replacing with cooler lube. He flicked his own head through the belly he was close.

“You’ve been so good to me, cum Thaddy, cum for me.”  
He pressed down on the belly as he rolled his hips in one smooth motion pressing his girthy dick on the prostate. Pounding Thaddeus in ernest, but with precision, making sure he didn’t hurt his lover. The sound slowly slid up and popped out as Thaddeus ejaculated. Body shaking and eyes rolled up, his toes had curled again and his abdomen convulsed. 

Thaddeus with a sheen of sweat, trembling in the aftermath of an orgasm as thanos came with a roar inside him. The titan reached up and undid the ropes on the arms, fingering the pretty bruises as he inspected them. The ball gag was also removed, and a towel was pressed against Thaddeus’ face cleaning up the drool on his face.

Thaddeus with one eye cracked, reached out his for Thanos, the other was holding his small belly.  
“The plug please I’d like to keep this inside a bit longer.”  
Voice rough and heavy, he offered a genuine smile and shifted his legs some. Thanos pressed it back in easily and twisted the bottom so it grew to fit the stretched hole.  
“What are you thinking?”

A sigh.  
“Round two of course, I love having you in me I have Monday off figured why loose all this prep.”  
Thanos chuckled as he lifted Thaddeus off the bed and pulled off the lube sodden sheet.  
“That my dear is an excellent idea.”


End file.
